fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Time Space New Generation
Foi uma saga roteirizada por Artyom para comemorar um ano de existência do RPG, referenciando a primeira saga do Fighter of Destiny. Trazendo um modelo inovador de arcos dentro da saga, possibilitando muitos temas diferentes dentro de uma saga,além de trazer respostas para muitas perguntas que jamais haviam sido respondidas. Graças a Time Space New Generation (Também conhecida como Time Space 2) muitas coisas foram incluídas no RPG como os New Generations baseados nos personagens de E Se..., mais interação com personagens do Street Fighter, inclusão de novos personagens, além do conceito de multiverso e viagem no tempo terem sido melhor explicados. Arcos Time Space New Generation Fatal Fury Quando Jeff e Kaishi estão no hospital se recuperando durante um ataque que custou suas vidas por uma monstruosidade de sangue frio chamada Hakai, uma versão aniquiladora de Sakura literalmente, que por pouco não são dilaçerados graças á Kyoko ter lutado contra ela. De repente, uma queda de luz acontece e então as luzes de emergência se acendem no hospital e para o dia ruim de Jeff, uma onda de energia é lançada em Jeff que o desmaia, para surpresa dos meninos, Geese Howard aparece diante deles, ele sequestra Jeff e dá um recado á Kaishi para que fale para Terry Bogard que ele está esperando em sua torre e é mais um Jeff para ele matar, assim leva Jeff no ombro, Kaishi tenta levantar, mas cai da cama devido seus ferimentos abertos. Kaishi se veste mesmo enfaixado no corpo e então vai atrás de Terry, após finalmente o encontrar, ele fala o que aconteceu no hospital e assim Terry vai com o garoto ao encontro de Geese e então se enfrentam. No final do embate, I-No de repente aparece e interfere, pegando uma pedra que guardara e suga Geese para dentro dela e depois some, os dois ficam confusos pelo que acabou de ocorrer ali e então Terry leva Jeff nos braços e sai de lá com Kaishi. Savage Reign DEATH BATTLE: Sol vs Ragna I-No:#aparecendo com Bao I-No:#saindo de cima dele I-No:#pulando e desaparecendo Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ei!!! levantando eiii . Indisponível para Rpgear Pessoas#olhando para Bao Daniel Abraão Erickzitio hm? .... (onde estou!!) ? . Indisponível para Rpgear Cartaz de procurado com foto de Ragna#voando Daniel Abraão Erickzitio �� pegando eu.. voltei.. pra cá?... *amassando o papel e correndo para a loja miss litchi * hospital* abrindo a porta litchi? . Indisponível para Rpgear Ninja:A senhorita Litchi nao esta no.momento Ninja:Ela estava com o senhor Bang Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ... vc conhece uma garota chamada hikaru? . Indisponível para Rpgear Ninja:Ela tinha aberto uma loja de mecanica Daniel Abraão Erickzitio aonde?? . Indisponível para Rpgear Ninja:deixe me ver,a uns 50 metros ao norte,Hitaru peças Daniel Abraão Erickzitio valeu! *abrindo a porta e correndo no local . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:#de costas fechando loja Daniel Abraão Erickzitio HITARUUUU! . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Hm! Daniel Abraão Erickzitio hitaruu �� abraçando ela . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Nao pode ser.é um sonho? Daniel Abraão Erickzitio nao é! . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Nao acredito,é bom demais pra ser verdade Daniel Abraão Erickzitio nem eu acredito hitaru! entao quer dizer que fez uma loja so pra vc? abraçando denovo e beijando ela . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:érrr...#ficando sem jeito Daniel Abraão Erickzitio .... continuando abraçado tava com saldades hitaru! iai fez grandes amigos ou algo do tipo? . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Nao..fiquei aqui sozinha ate agora que vc chegou Daniel Abraão Erickzitio .... �� sabe ... meus amigos .. eles nao me ajudaram quando eu precisei de amizade o meu melhor amigo me deu um soco na cara... mais eu deixei tudo de lado quando eu te vi hitaru!!! tava com muitas saldades!! . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Eu tbm estava,voce fica aqui comigo pra sempre? Daniel Abraão Erickzitio .... Talvez..*pensando no terry no chris e na leona sakura e kyo*... .. seu amor e importante pra mim hitaru!! ���� . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:o seu tambem Daniel Abraão Erickzitio beijando hitaru denovo . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:#retribuindo beijo 11/6/2015 20:21 . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:#retribuindo o beijo Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ... parando de beijar ^^ Posso ver sua loja? . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:ah!claro cllaro Daniel Abraão Erickzitio Legal! Vamos! . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:^^ vamos #levantando o portao e abrindo loja Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ☺�� *entrando . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Bem vindo a minha humilde loja Daniel Abraão Erickzitio Nossa Quanta coisaaa andando nela Iai as pessoas ven aqui? . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Nao muitas,mas estou conseguindo sobreviver Daniel Abraão Erickzitio Hehe Daniel Abraão Erickzitio Muitl bom hitaru! . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Obrigada ^^ Daniel Abraão Erickzitio Kkk olhando pra ela e sorrindo... . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:#sorrindo de volta Daniel Abraão Erickzitio .. sabe eu estoy muito feliz de te ver denovo depois de longo tempo!*indo ate ela* fechando a loja normalmente com poder psyshico e olhando pra hitaru vamos andar por ai? . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:tudo bem,com voce sempre Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ^_^ * pegando hitaru e andando com ela* me leve pro seu local predileto! . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:O telhado,la tem um por do sol tao li.do quantl vc Daniel Abraão Erickzitio :) ok vamos la! aposto que ele chega a ser tao lindo passando de mim até ser bem mais lindo como vc! ❤ . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:^^ #subindo escadas Daniel Abraão Erickzitio seguindo hitaru . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:#sentando no telhado e observando sol se por Daniel Abraão Erickzitio sentando logo depois olhando pra ela depois olhandopro sol se por . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Ele é tao lindo,olhava todos os dias pensando em vc Daniel Abraão Erickzitio :o abraçando hitaru . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:#ficando vermelhinha Daniel Abraão Erickzitio vc nao sabe o quanto senti saldade des vc ... bem quando eu estava precisando de ajuda.. eu estava bem triste resolvi ir ver meus amigos quando precisei deless eles nao me apoiaram me trataram feito um lixo... eu pensava que iam me apoiar mais o meu melhor amigo me deu um soco na cara e a sua tia que tambem é minha amiga riu do caso .. simplesmente.. prefiro esta com vc.. caindo lagrima vc liga pra mim nao é? . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:claro que sim,eu ligo muito pra voce Daniel Abraão Erickzitio :) . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:#abraçando Bao.Aqui ninguem vai humilhar voce Daniel Abraão Erickzitio uhu �� obrigado hitaru! Daniel Abraão Erickzitio sol se pondo . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Obrigada você por voltar Daniel Abraão Erickzitio :) bem to bem feliz tambem levantando bem! o sol se pos! gosta de outro local hitaru? . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:É que eu não fui de sair daqui,muito... Daniel Abraão Erickzitio entendo! ^^ Sentando do lado de hitaru e seus amigos hitaru? . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Que amigos? Daniel Abraão Erickzitio aquela doida de cabelo rosa kk vc nao era amiga dela? eu acho ... . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Nunca mais a vi Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ... levantando estendendo a mao para a hitaru . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:#Pegando na mão de Bao Daniel Abraão Erickzitio puxando vamos nessa! eu sei que gosta d eoutro local! vamos nessa! . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:#Ficando de pé.Está bem Daniel Abraão Erickzitio :) 13/6/2015 17:29 Indisponível para Rpgear mudou a foto do grupo. 13/6/2015 19:38 . Indisponível para Rpgear #Cartaz do Ragna voando Daniel Abraão Erickzitio denovo pegando ragna... me lembro dele . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:falou alguma coisa? Daniel Abraão Erickzitio hm.. é que eu vi o pamfleto! lembra dele? . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Não Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ragna.... ele nao era uma pessoa ruim... . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:por que está sendo procurando então ? Daniel Abraão Erickzitio talvez porque a nol nao goste dele . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:É...pode ser... Daniel Abraão Erickzitio que tal explorarmos nol? . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Está maluco? Daniel Abraão Erickzitio vamos nessa hitaru! so sermos discretos! . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Não sei não isso ,é muito arriscado Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ... vamos . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Está bem,mas tnome cuidado Daniel Abraão Erickzitio oi? ah sim vem comigo! . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:#segurando mão de Bao Daniel Abraão Erickzitio *segurando e correndo * . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:#acompanhando o ritmo de Bao Daniel Abraão Erickzitio chegando em nol aqui hitaruu . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:estou vendo Daniel Abraão Erickzitio vamos entrar! qual o local que recomenda? . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Como assim? Daniel Abraão Erickzitio entrar dentro de nol qual é o melhor local? . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Eu não sei,eu não me arrisco a vir aqui Hitaru:(Ninguem em sã conciencia viria aqui) Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ;... ;;; ... vc acha que é melhor nao? . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Sim,eu acho melhor não,vai que alguem da NOL nos ataque Daniel Abraão Erickzitio tudo bem.. se acha melhor ^^ . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Sei que te chatea,mas é para o nosso proprio bem Daniel Abraão Erickzitio nao me chateia nao ^^ . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:^^ Daniel Abraão Erickzitio tudo bem! Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ok! pra onde podemos ir entao hitaru? . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Eu não sei,eu te disse que só ficava na oficina te esperando Daniel Abraão Erickzitio huhu.. 14/6/2015 18:09 Daniel Abraão Erickzitio *dormindoU ,,,, 20/6/2015 22:35 . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:#Dormindo abraçando Bao Daniel Abraão Erickzitio !! sorrindo e abraçando devolta 28/6/2015 19:40 Daniel Abraão Erickzitio hikaru!! vamos andar por ai? �� . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:SIm,claro ^^ Daniel Abraão Erickzitio andando com a hitaru vamos comer algo �� . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Um x-salada? Daniel Abraão Erickzitio pode ser!! . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:entao vamos ^^ Daniel Abraão Erickzitio me leve no seu favorito . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Ta,é la no restaurante da Litchie Daniel Abraão Erickzitio tudo bem! vamos la!! . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:#andando Daniel Abraão Erickzitio seguindo . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:#entrando no restaurante Daniel Abraão Erickzitio seguindo hitaru . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:#sentando numa mesa Daniel Abraão Erickzitio sentando ao lado dela . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:pode pedir o que quiser,eu pago Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ... eu ajudo dando dinheiro . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Nao precisa,deixa comigo Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ... tudo bem eu quero o mesmo que o seu hitaru ^^ quero um x-salada . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Dois X-salada por favor Cara#anotando pedindo e indo Daniel Abraão Erickzitio :) . Indisponível para Rpgear Cara:#trazendo dois x-salada Daniel Abraão Erickzitio pegando 1 e dando para hitaru e outro pegando para comer . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:obrigada#comendp 28/6/2015 22:45 Daniel Abraão Erickzitio Terminando �� . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Estava uma delicia �� Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ok! tem videogames por aqui? . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Tenho esse aqui#mostrando 3ds Hitaru:Achei desde que voces partiram Daniel Abraão Erickzitio quais os jogos? Sorrindo . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Tem uns rpg aqui,pokemon,shin megami,bravely default,nao cheguei a ver todos os jogos Daniel Abraão Erickzitio vamos ver.. coloca o que você mais gosta ^^ . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:#pegando 3ds,ligando.Nao entendo pq aqui fica escrito "Kyo",é uma marca? Daniel Abraão Erickzitio kkk o kyo viro uma marca de 3ds? �� preciso contar pra-- ... desfarçando kk . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Quer dar uma jogada no Hyrule Warriors?#oferecendo 3ds Daniel Abraão Erickzitio obaa �� nunca joguei esse jogo!!] eu quero jogar :_ �� * . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:pode jogar Daniel Abraão Erickzitio pegando �� jogando . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Divirta-se ^^ Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ficando ao lado da hitaru . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:#abraçando Bao e o vendo jogar Daniel Abraão Erickzitio consegui �� tenta ai ^^ oferencendo para hitaru . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Esta bem#pegando e continuando da onde Bao parou Daniel Abraão Erickzitio abraçando hitaru . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:^^ Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ^_^ 29/6/2015 21:16 Daniel Abraão Erickzitio sorrindo vamos para outro lugar ? �� 1/7/2015 03:01 . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Sim,para onde voce quer ir#fechando 3ds e guardando 3/7/2015 10:27 Daniel Abraão Erickzitio Bem, deixe-me pensar... ja que ta ficando de manha deveriamos ir ver o sol abrindo nap seria legal? 4/7/2015 21:47 . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Sim,seria ^^ Daniel Abraão Erickzitio tudo bem vamos nessa! :D . Indisponível para Rpgear I-No:#Aparecendo com Sakura e a chutando Sakura Ai!! Daniel Abraão Erickzitio !!!! Hitaru? ouviu isso? . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Não...Ela não! Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ... . Indisponível para Rpgear I-No:Hey filha da puta,vai ficar ai no chão? Daniel Abraão Erickzitio Hitaru! vamos sair daqui !! eu vo pegar a sakura ! pegando a sakura sakura!!! ta tudo bem?! Sakura olhos brilham novamente Não me dê ordens! Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ... indo até hitaru Sakura levantando Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ( nao sei quem me preucupar! ela pode pegar a hitaru! ) . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Não ajude essa desgraçada Bao Daniel Abraão Erickzitio .... Sakura ! . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Deixa essa merda sofrer Sakura Do que me chamou? de olhos fechados . Indisponível para Rpgear I-No:#Chutando.Vai ameaçar alguem então se divirta hahah #Pulando par trás e desaparecendo Sakura indo um pouco para frente ... mas ainda de olhos fechados Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ... hitaru.. Sakura limpando um pouco atrás Repita isso que eu vou fazer você engolir essas palavras. . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Bao,vamos sair daqui Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ... pegando Hitaru vamos ! correndo com hitaru Sakura . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:#Correndo.Aquela maldita vai querer matar ós dois Sakura colocando as luvas pretas abrindo os olhos vermelhos apontando a mão para frente e espelhos se formam na frente dos dois Por que está fugindo? falando em dupla voz a minha e Hakai A diverção só está começando andando na direção de Hitaru e Bao (Hakai): sapatos ficam pretos e uniforme começa a mudar de cor lentamente Olha no que vocês me tranformaram... (Hakai): Principalmente você, sua cachorra! dando um murro na cara de Hitaru Daniel Abraão Erickzitio se metendo na frente guh! ficando na frente de hitaru Sakura o impacto é grande que faz ele voar longe . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Bao �� Daniel Abraão Erickzitio !!! . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:#Correndo atrás de Bao.Você ta bem? Sakura espelhos ficam em volta de Bao, embarreirando de ela chegar perto dele Daniel Abraão Erickzitio espelhos quebram to bem! indo até a hitaru cambaleando Sakura espelhos eletrocutam Bao ao tentar passar pegando Hitaru pela camisa e enxendo ela de socos Daniel Abraão Erickzitio gguuuuh! HITARUU! ficando com aura vermelha e dragao sai de bao e quebra os espelhos e morde hakai e a joga longe Sakura colocando Hitaru na frente do dragão . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:Argh >< Bao socorro Hitaru:Essa put* não me deixa em paz Daniel Abraão Erickzitio *dragao desvia de hitaru e pega hakai+ correndo ate hitaru * a pegando* Sakura (Hakai): uniforme ficando rosa por completo Obrigado por me completar, agora eu vou te estraçalhar!... . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:O-Obrigada Bao Daniel Abraão Erickzitio * teleportando com hikaru* Hitaru* Sakura correndo na direção de Bao e então pegando sua camisa e teleportando junto Daniel Abraão Erickzitio hakai nao e teleportada Sakura (Hakai): Não tão rápido pegando Hitaru na camisa separando de Bao então dando um chute de impácto que distanceia ele Daniel Abraão Erickzitio dragao a joga longe Voce ta bem hikaru? Aquela coisa foi embora.. ... levantando hitaru Sakura (Hakai): jogando no Hitaru no chão e então pulando e mandando Psycho Hadouken por cima Hahahahahhahahahahahhaha!! podendo se ver presinhas nos dentes Sakura Psycho Hadouken se desfaz e então usando Union Cutter (Adagas) e jogando em Hitaru Não vai atacar, sua cachorra mal comida? dando socos na costela dela depois um gancho, uma joelhada na sua barriga e um murro em sua cara com super força . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:B-Bao....f-fuja...m=me...deixe... Sakura (Hakai): Seu namoradinho será o próximo se ele não tomar cuidado! mordendo o braço de Hitaru . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:>< Bao me deixe,eu me sacrifico por você#Batendo na cabeça de Hakai Sakura com a boca com sangue Isso é carinho? Terá que fazer melhor pegando a cabeça de Hitaru e afundando no chão (Hakai):* fazendo espelhos psíquicos em torno de Bao, sendo embarreirado pegando Hitaru pelo braço e então batendo com ela no chão para lá e para cá sangue espirra no rosto quando fazendo repetidas vezes girando com ela e jogando na parede (Hakai): Está vendo isso, menina? tudo isso que eu estou fazendo com você? É uma retribuição por ter amaldiçoado esse anjo.... . Indisponível para Rpgear Hitaru:.... Daniel Abraão Erickzitio NAOOOO CORRENDO ATÉ HITARU ficando na frente dela nao a soltando Sakura espelhos eletrocutam Bao ao tentar passar (Hakai): Obrigado, agora é hora de morrer!! Daniel Abraão Erickzitio dragao quebra o espelho NAO IREI DEIXAR ISSO ACONTESCER correndo até sakura e dragao entra em bao e ele fica com o olho pegando fogo A-BOMB! deixa hakai imovel Sakura (Hakai): pegando sua cabeça de Hitaru e então arrancando-a com a sua coluna Daniel Abraão Erickzitio pegando hitaru a tempo Sakura com a cabeça decepada de Hitaru na mão Daniel Abraão Erickzitio tirando ela de la voz muito groça VOCÊ É MESMO UM DEMONIO! EU IA TE AJUDAR! EU SOU SEU AMIGO EU IA TE APOIAR! SEMPRE QUANDO POSSO AJUDAR EU AJUDO! E AGORA VOCÊ FICA NESSE MODO! E TENTA TIRAR A FELICIDADES DOS OUTROS! AO INVES DE ENCONTRAR SUA FELICIDADE! Sakura (Hakai): rindo em voz dupla Daniel Abraão Erickzitio hitaru é teleportada para um local seguro que hakai NAO SABE ONDE É Sakura (Hakai): Vá... leve o corpo dela...é tudo que restou... Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ela vai se curar alias ja esta sendo! você nao sabe nenhuma das minhas manhas! ela sera curada até voltar ao normal! *ficando com patas de dragao e com azas * você é mesmo tola! tenta fazer tudo da errado para os outros! realmente.. eu pensava coisas boas de você sakura.. kyo.. ficaria triste em vela desse geito ... ele te ama do geito que é e nao quer que você machuque seus amigos.. nao seja dominada Sakura (Hakai): indo embora com a cabeça de Hitaru na mão Daniel Abraão Erickzitio deitando ao lado dela Sakura andando por onde tava, vendo os estragos causados (Hakai): Hora de matar o da boina... andando mais pra frente podendo ver Bao deitado lá se aproximando (Hakai): Você! Acorda! (Hakai): Não vai acordar? Então morra!! pegando pela perna e então jogando com força na parede Daniel Abraão Erickzitio PSYSHO ANGRY*hakai arremeçada longe* Sakura (Hakai): WAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! jogando Psycho Hadouken nesse tamanho Daniel Abraão Erickzitio sendo pego GYAAAAAAH! Sakura (Hakai): andando na direção de Bao Pensou que eu tinha morrido? Por culpa de vocês dois minha existência reside no corpo dessa garota... então eu vou matar você pegando Bao na camisa e então o levantando e mandando um gancho bem dado nele Daniel Abraão Erickzitio PSYSHO GHYAAAAAAAA hakai é jogada longe Sakura (Hakai): RISING PNEUMA!!!! fazendo gaiolas verdes de ventos violentos igual de Rock Daniel Abraão Erickzitio !!!!!11 Sakura sacando espada Uranus (Espada de luz) fazendo um corte lunar não letal em Bao, devido ser de luz, ela queima onde é feito o corte gguuuuuhhhhhh Sakura (Hakai): ARCEBATUS!! invocando cães cerberus que vão na direção de Bao Daniel Abraão Erickzitio .... fazendo poder psyshico por todo o lado o protegendo Sakura cães começam a comer a barreira feita (Hakai): Obrigada, eles estavam famintos... UNION TORPOR!! fazendo trovões por todos os lados e nesses acertam Bao eletrocutando por segundos surpreendente perante os raios chegando perto de Bao e então JÚPITER!! criando uma lança elétrica azul que é empalada, eletrocutando o corpo dele inteiro Daniel Abraão Erickzitio GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH �� Sakura com a outra mão fazendo outra arma (Hakai): SATURNS!! um martelo de pedra e então o batendo com força pra cima (Hakai): pulando até onde ele tá no ar e então batendo com ele para para baixo Daniel Abraão Erickzitio desacordando ... Sakura podendo se ver a rachadura no chão enorme pousando em sua barriga com o martelo de pedra gigante Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ..... Sakura fazendo uma cratera enorme no chão devido pousar com tudo Daniel Abraão Erickzitio saindo sangue da boca olhando pra hakai Sakura (Hakai): sangue espirra na roupa (Hakai): Que fique bem claro...eu sou... A DESTRUÍÇÃO!!! (Hakai): MARS!! fazendo espada flamejante grandona e mandando um golpe de misericordia em Bao incinerando seu corpo Daniel Abraão Erickzitio .......... Sakura (Hakai): Maldição limpa... (Hakai): espada some ... se virando e indo embora Daniel Abraão Erickzitio hi..hita...ru..... Sakura (Hakai): Viu só Sakura? Esse é o castigo que eles receberam...por ter me posto em você...você tem sorte de ser a metade de um anjo, senão esse corpo seria só meu, como hospedeiro para eu voltar ao meu corpo original! É melhor que ninguém volte a insultá-la, ou sofrerá as consquências... Sakura aura negra com roxo é saída da minha boca uniforme volta ser rosa, cabelo que era ruivo com castanho volta a ser castanho, sapatos e luvas voltam a ser vermelhos azul caindo inconsciente no chão ... 6/7/2015 01:50 . Indisponível para Rpgear #Chuvendo. ??:I-No deve ter passado por aqui ??:Hm,posso fazer o que faço,caçar recompensas#olhando para cartaz 6/7/2015 17:45 . Indisponível para Rpgear #Tudo ficando negro.Bao ??:Bao Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ......?.... . Indisponível para Rpgear ??:Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer,na verdade uma forma de se vingar da pessoa que tirou algo de você Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ...... olhando para ?? . Indisponível para Rpgear ??:Gostaria de aceitar minha ajuda para você se vingar de quem lhe fez isso tudo? Daniel Abraão Erickzitio so quero... a hitaru... nao quero machucar a sakura... . Indisponível para Rpgear ??:Se não precisa de minha ajuda vou deixa-lo voltar para o mundo dos mortos,já que eu também podia traze-la de volta,mas acredito que ambos se encontraram no divino Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ....... tentando falar .... Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ok... eu irei.... se poder salvar ... a hitaru... . Indisponível para Rpgear ??:Do que adianta eu salva=la se outra pessoa a matará de novo e a você,faça uma decisão lógica ou isso ficará num looping infinito Daniel Abraão Erickzitio .... se nao salva-la eu morro aqui simplesmente... . Indisponível para Rpgear ??:Então sua jornada termina aqui ??:#Desaparecendo Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ...... olhando pro ceu .......Terry,Chris, momoko... Kyo...Sakura... Leona... Shin..... go...... Daniel Abraão Erickzitio ............ . Indisponível para Rpgear Ragna:#Andando Sol:Você deve ser bem porradeiro para ter uma recompensa tão grande por sua cabeça Ragna:Agente da NOL? Sol:Agente da o que?Ah isso ja ta perdendo a graça, Gun Flame! Ragna:#Pulando para trás.Isso é o melhor que Terumi pode mandar? Sol:Eu vou queimar seu lindo cabelinho se não começar a lutar #Theme tocando. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcHw9MUYyx4 Sol:#Correndo na direlçao de Ragna e atacando Ragna:#Defendendo Sol:Gun Flame! Ragna:#Pulando para trás e atacando com espada Sol:#Pulando para traz e desviando,correndo na direção de Ragna e batendo com espada Ragna#Fazendo o mesmo e espadas colidindo . Indisponível para Rpgear Sol#Trocando golpes com Ragna,vendo uma abertura e chutando seu rosto.Volcanic Viper#Dando chute no final Ragna:#capotando no chão.(Esse cara é muito forte,vou ter que usar aquilo)Desengatar Sistema de Restriç... Sol:#Dando chute na cara de Ragna Ragna:#sendo empurrado um pouco para trás,dando um soco no chão.Death spike! Sol:#Sendo preso por uma cabeça da black beast Ragna:Desengatar Sistema de Restrição n° 666!! Iniciar Círculo de Interferência de Comblexo Dimensional!! BLAZBLUE ATIVAR!!! Ragna:#Pulando e dando soco na cara de Ragna Sol:#Batendo contra parede Ragna:#Desferindo vários golpes em Sol Sol:#Caindo no chão Ragna:#Correndo na direção de Sol Sol:#Passa por Ragna,pega Ragna por traz e o joga contra a parede Sakura acordando devido o barulho de espadas e explosões vendo que eu estou encharcada devido a chuva pondo a mão na cabeça Argh...o que aconteceu....urg...>} Que barulhos são esses? Ai...minha cabeça dói... Pensei que tinha morrido... Daniel Abraão Erickzitio * bao no chao ao lado da sakura um polco longe* Sakura olhando um pouco longe com a visão um pouco embassada ouvindo explosões e espadas colidindo Daniel Abraão Erickzitio hitaru.... morrendo Sakura levantando com dificuldade Ai... caindo sentada novamente com a mão na cabeça Argh!!! . Indisponível para Rpgear Ragna:desgraçado!O que ganha lutando para Terumi?#Campo de força empurrando Sol contra parede Sol:Guargh!Você destruiu o celular que estava noo meu bolso! Dragon Install! Sakura !!!! Dragon Install? levantando com dificuldade novamente se apoiando na parede . Indisponível para Rpgear Ragna:Blood pain! Sakura R...Ragna? correndo com dor no corpo (Droga, tô muito debilitada ainda...) . Indisponível para Rpgear #Ambos:#Correndo na direção do outro Sakura se aproximando o máximo que pode aumentando a velocidade ! vendo Ragna e Sol correndo em direção um ao outro enquanto corre . Indisponível para Rpgear #Espadas colidindo enquanto ambos trocam golpes Sakura Ragna? Sol? . Indisponível para Rpgear Ragna:#Pegando Sol,jogando o no chão,pisando nele e jogando para cima Sakura ! . Indisponível para Rpgear Ragna:#Correndo e dando soco em Sol,pulando e desferindo vários golpes Sakura vendo a luta um pouco distante pondo a mão na boca Meu Deus...esse tipo de luta que eu vejo não é nada comum... . Indisponível para Rpgear Ragna:#Pousando.Seu estilo é muito por extinto,foi dificil mas consegui destrui-lo Sol:Que saco! Ragna:#Pegando Sol.Hora de te ceifar cara mal Sakura !!!!!! olhando estarrecida NÃO!!! . Indisponível para Rpgear Ragna:A NOL está mandando caras realmente for...argh! Sol:Ainda não perdi Kid Sakura Isso não é uma luta, é uma batalha mortal! (Vamos, Sakura, faça alguma coisa!! Você não quer vê los morrer!) . Indisponível para Rpgear Ragna:Argh...não,esse batimento...não consigo...argh!#batimentos ficando fortes Sakura (O que...o que está acontecendo...) sentindo a chuva cair de novo . Indisponível para Rpgear Ragna:#Virando Black Beast Sakura olhando para o céu e ficando pálida de medo . Indisponível para Rpgear Sol:Hora,acho que ja vi algo assim antes,Kliff tinha matado uma dessas Sakura Ai meu Deus! Sol vai morrer! Todos nós! . Indisponível para Rpgear Sol:Agora eu vou te mostrar os meus 100#Fumaça cobrindo Sol.Dragon Install 100% #Theme tocando https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IG6S5WPP8Lk Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Ride The Fire! Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Ride The Fire! (Sol's Dragon Install Theme) youtube.com Sakura olhando para Sol na forma Dragon Install e ficando com mais medo (Eu fico imaginando se Kyo alcançasse esse nível absurdo de Dragon Install...) (Meu Deus...virar nesse ser tão diabólico...é praticamente sair do controle e acabar com qualquer um ao seu caminho...) . Indisponível para Rpgear Sakura escorria lágrimas nos olhos e sussurrando Por favor...não... entrelaçando os dedos e colocando perto a boca . Indisponível para Rpgear Sakura se ajoelhando e erguido as mãos até a testa . Indisponível para Rpgear #Clarão de luz Sol:#Segurando Ragna pela camisa.JÁ? Sol:#Apontando espada para rosto de Ragna.Pensei que você fosse do nivel da Justice pelo menos Sakura ! Não...não...! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOO!!! levantando e correndo na direção de Sol . Indisponível para Rpgear Sol:Hãm?Essa voz Ragna:... Sakura segurando o braço de Sol armado Para!! Indisponível para Rpgear adicionou um participante. Sakura Chega!! Por favor!! gritando com lágrimas nos olhos e cabelos nos olhos devido estar molhado . Indisponível para Rpgear Sol:Ah,eu lembro de você,é a namorada daquele punk Sol:Esse cara é seu amigo? Sakura ...S-sim...sim ele é falando trêmula Por favor...não o mate... . Indisponível para Rpgear Sol:#Soltando Ragna.Foi mal,não sabia,sou um caçador de recompensas sabe Sakura soltando o braço de Sol ...En...entendo... . Indisponível para Rpgear Sol:Mas o que faz aqui?Essa não é sua dimenssão Sakura N...não... Tinha voltado para South Town depois de muitos dias andando pelo mundo a procura de oponentes...quando eu cheguei a uma boa parte dela, I-No...me pegou... ...Ela voltou... se abaixando perante Ragna Ela me trouxe para cá... Ragna... . Indisponível para Rpgear Sol:Eu sei,eu consegui seguir um rastro dela por aqui,acabei perdendo o resto,vamos vou te mandar de volta para sua dimensão Sakura Tudo bem...me dê um momento... pondo a mão no corpo de Ragna e então usando a cura nele Argh...(Usei muito da minha energia...e não estou em condições... ><) usando tudo de si e as feridas vão se curando devagar Urg... Vamos...vamos... Ai... terminando de curar levantando com dificuldade sentindo dores novamente perdendo o equilíbrio mas se mantendo... Ragna...você vai ficar bem... Eu prometo... pegando a mão dele e então dando um beijo e depois colocando no chão com cuidado Podemos...ir... levantando e então andando devagar parando... . Indisponível para Rpgear Sol:#tirando dispositivo do bolso Sol:#apertando botão,esfera engolindo sakura e Sol Personagens Son Kusanagi / Chung Paifu /Carol / Mezu / Nicola Zaza Onslaught Souless Man Yuki in Samurai Warriors Bad Again Kizuna Encounter Street Fighter The End 'Idéias abandonadas' * Jeff otaku referenciador * Son se encontrando com Kyo na dimensão Kizuna Encounter * Participaçao 0 Do Kyo rpg na trama * Bao sendo mandado para o japao feudal * Os new generations visitando outras dimensões * Sol e Ky conhecendo Kyoko * Os Exilados * Son usando o poder que recebeu do mestre Chung em uma luta contra Shiei ou contra King Lion * Trama do porque Rock e os participantes da saga garou estavam desaparecidos * uma estensão melhor dos poderes de Jeff * Yuki revelando como Justin morreu * Son entre a vida e a morte e Kiu pedindo para Amane o salva lo usando o cubo * Fighter island * Tsukushi adulto fazendo um cameo * Son e Kyoko no Japão Feudal * Mostrar as dimensoes E se e ultimate * Revelar que Ketty é uma versao alternativa da Ingrid * Participação de Zero na saga * Terry resgatando pessoal do garou * Saga garou sendo encerrada como arco * Jed comentando todas as lutas com seu olhar analisador * Encontro Shingo e Jed * Jed encontra Iori * Tentar passar liçao moral que guarda rancor e ódio pode ferrar tudo * mostrar o futuro da Hitaru v2(World heroes) * Mais participação de That's man * Explicação sobre as mudanças inuzitadas de idade * rebootar o Kyo * Son vs Sakura * Sakura vs Ryu * Encontro de Akiha e Kyoko * Elizabeth e Booker fazendo pequena apariçao * Arya ser mencionada * Mais ligação com universo Marvel * Uma rapida aparição do pessoal da extinta solo br * Cada um enfrentar um boss num universo diferente * Apagar saga world heroes da cronologia * Apariçoes de varios personagens * Arco Megaman zero que agora virou um RPG próprio * Yuki viajando para varios mundos * Rock e Hotaru se encontrando com Jeff * Encontro Leona,Iori e Akiha * Chris tendo mais destaque * Retorno de Shin e Cap * Ryu recebendo bilhete para o smash bros * Era Meiji como sucessor de Japão Feudal Curiosidades * Grande parte das idéias abandonadas foram reutilizadas em sagas e histórias posteriores ** Arco Megaman Zero virando um rpg próprio. ** Viagem para outras dimensões dando origem à Fighter of Destiny vs Shonnen Jump ** Lição sobre ódio no Phantom Rouge ** Jeff referenciador deu origem a personalidade de T ** Bao sendo mandado para o Japão Feudal * Foi a saga que mais inseriu elementos para serem trabalhados no futuro. * Muitos dos acontecimentos dessa saga foram ignorados ou apagados da cronologia principal. ** O primeiro confronto entre Ryu e Kazuya ** A primeira luta entre Jin e Bison ** A aparição de alguns personagens ** As ações feitas por alguns chars de Daniel Bao * Foi uma das sagas favoritas de Artyom,principalmente por conta do final. Categoria:Fighters of Destiny: Sagas